A New Member
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A new family member is coming to the Bandicoot Family. Crystal is pregnant with a baby by science, and Dr. Cortex wanted to use the child as a new bandicoot general. Anything to protect this new member, the bandicoots and Aku Aku are willing to protect Crystal from Cortex and Uka Uka from taking away the baby bandicoot.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Okay, this story should've started months ago, but I've been busy with the other stories and new ones I am writing, but don't worry, this one wasn't forgotten for those who enjoy Crystal Bandicoot. Don't expect this story to be long like the others, but you won't be disappointed. I've been working on the plot for a long time and it's worth a wait.***

* * *

 ***Chapter 1: Changes***

* * *

"Are you sure this will work, doctor?" N. Gin asked, holding a serum, studying it. "And tell me again why you want Crystal to hold a baby bandicoot?"

"We need a bandicoot general!" Cortex told his partner. "So, raising one will be easier. But it'll be a lot of work."

"So, who's going to put this stuff in Crystal?" Pinstripe asked by leaning back in a chair.

"N. Gin and Dingodile." Cortex replied with a smirk. The hybrid turned in shock. "You two will begin tonight. Stay quiet in the household of the bandicoots, and make sure Crystal is in a deep sleep. And never leave a drop of the DNA." Cortex explained. "This will work. Crystal will be holding a baby, and boy will she be in for a surprise? I've been planning this since winter."

"Why can't Nina do this?" Dingodile complained.

"She's back at the school, idiot. Remember?" Pinstripe replied with a look. "Quit your whining and help N. Gin tonight." Dingodile sighed in defeat. Cortex let out an evil chuckle.

* * *

The birds are singing in the trees while Crystal is picking the Wumpa fruit from the trees, placing them in a basket. It's finally springtime and the Bandicoot Family loved the warm weather and be outside with their pets. Crystal returned to the front of the house to see Crash playing with Polar, Coco grooming Pura, and Crunch is doing push-ups.

"Found fresh fruit to last for a while." Crystal says by placing the basket down by the front door. Crash smiled and went over to the basket. He stuck his tongue out and took three fruit. He started to juggle them, throw them in the air, and ate them. Crystal giggled at his talent. Some things never change. It's been almost a year since Crystal lived with the bandicoot after she was created by Cortex, and she is glad she is living with them.

"About time it's spring. I'm tired of the cold winter." Coco said.

"But I'm not prepared for the heat. Summer is more dreadful than winter." Crunch said, after finishing his exercise. "The bright side is that we do have a beach."

"But you know what's also a bright side?" Coco asked. "Dr. Cortex didn't even try to cause havoc around the islands for a while. Maybe he finally gave up or something."

"I doubt it. Remember how Uka Uka almost killed Crystal in winter, so Crash and Aku Aku must save her." Crunch reminded the female blonde bandicoot. Crash nodded, recalling that day. "And that was when Crystal got-"

"Hey, it's all in the past now. I'm just happy that you and Crash don't fight over me for months now." Crystal said. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. But we did had a good Christmas together." Crash smiled at her. Crystal then brought the basket filled with Wumpa fruit inside the house. Coco turned to her brothers.

"So, you two finally got over the love for her? I mean, like-"

"Pretty much." Crunch said. "After that day, I realize that being in love with a same girl can cause trouble." Crash half shrugged at Crunch's point. They both still have some love interest for Crystal, but they know they can't fight over her and make things worse like before and Aku Aku will seriously punish them. It's been months, and things are totally fine for all of them. But things will have a small change...

* * *

Later that night, every bandicoot is asleep. Little did they know, there are two minions of Cortex sneaking inside the house. N. Gin and Dingodile quietly sneak inside to get to the girls' room. N. Gin slightly opened the door to see Coco and Crystal in their own beds. Dingodile told the cyborg to get inside the room while he will be on the lookout. N. Gin stepped inside the room with a serum. Crystal is lying on her back in bed, which is perfect for N. Gin to stick the object in her stomach.  
The cyborg slowly lifts the shirt up to see her stomach and stick a serum in the stomach, and press the end. After a few seconds, Crystal started to wince in agony, and N. Gin got the serum out and duck down by her bedside, holding his breath. Crystal groaned a bit and rolled to her side, not even awake. She must be dreaming when she made that noise. N. Gin sighed in relief.

"Dodge that bullet." He whispered.

"C'mon, mate!" Dingodile hissed outside the room. The cybord quickly and quietly left the bedroom. Before the minions could exit the house, they hear growling. They turned to see Pura and Polar there, glaring at them. Pura let out a roar and began to charge at them both. Dingodile and N. Gin let out a yelp and ran out of the house as Polar let out a howl to alarm the bandicoots.

Crash and Crunch left their bedrooms to see what the commotion is, and see the front door is wide open. Pura is outside of the house, roaring. Crunch stepped out of the house to see Dingodile and N. Gin running towards the jungle.

"Crash, did they just break in our home?!" He asked in shock. Crash shrugged at him, trying to calm his polar bear. Coco and Crystal walked out of their room to see the two with Pura and Polar.

"What's going on?" Coco asked, turning on the lights. Crystal started to feel something odd on her stomach. She lifted her shirt a little to see a small bruise.

"That was weird." She said to herself. "Eh, it'll go away in a few days."  
After searching around the house, nothing seems to be missing or damaged. Why did Dingodile and N. Gin come here so late? Crunch locks the front door and windows and told everyone to return to bed and tell Aku Aku what happened by morning. So, the bandicoots went to their rooms to get back to bed.

* * *

When morning arrives, Aku Aku came to the house and see the bandicoots are waiting for his return. Crunch told Aku Aku what happened last night. The mask was in shock, but worried about the safety of the bandicoots.

"We're fine, but...we wanted to know why would Dingodile and N. Gin break into our house without taking our things or try to hurt us in our sleep." Coco said.

"That is a mystery." Aku Aku said. "But, I am relieved that you are all unharmed." While he is talking to his children, Crystal held her stomach, groaning a little. Crash turned to her in concern. He touches her shoulder, wondering if she is okay.

"Excuse me." Crystal said, rushing out of the living room. Everyone watched her run down the hallway and get in the bathroom. The door was slam shut. Aku Aku turned back to the bandicoots.

"What's going on with her? Is she ill?" He asked.

"I don't know." Coco replied.

"You should've seen her earlier with that laser gun. She searched every corner of the house." Crunch said, snickering a little. Crash would laugh along, but they all hear Crystal throwing up in the bathroom. "Whoa. She didn't throw up earlier, did she?" Crunch asked. Coco got up to get to the bathroom door. She knocked on the door softly.

"Crystal, you okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine!" Crystal replied before throwing up again. "I'll be right out!" Coco walked away from the door to join her brothers and father figure. Crash asked if she's okay, and Coco told him that she'll be okay.

 **XX**

Crystal flushed the toilet after vomiting. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed. What is going on? She's not sick or anything when she woke up. This strange feeling suddenly came to her stomach. She stood up to face the mirror. She didn't look pale or anything. Crystal began to wash her face to cool off, and dry herself with a towel.

"I'll be fine. My stomach must've been upset or something." She told herself. She walked out of the bathroom to join the others. Aku Aku faces her with concern.

"Are you alright, Crystal?" He asked, eyeing on her.

"Yes. I don't know why I felt sick, but it passed." She replied. "I'll be fine." Aku Aku continued to stare at her. He knew something was up. He could sense it. He'll have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Shocking News***

* * *

Crystal is outside of the house to check on her pet, Batty the purple bat, who is hanging upside down in a tree. She feed him the pieces of Wumpa fruit since Batty is a fruit bat. Batty grabbed the fruit with his little claws and devoured. Crystal smiled at her pet who is happily eating his lunch before returning to his sleep.

"How is your bat?" Aku Aku asked, coming by Crystal's side, looking at Batty.

"He's fine. Just doing usual things. Sleep during the day, eat fresh fruit, and come back here to visit me." Crystal replied. "How are you, Aku Aku?" The mask turned to her with a serious expression.

"I'm concerned." He told her. "There's something off about you, Crystal." Crystal turned to him in confusion. "I don't think you are ill in any way."

"It could be stomach issues. Maybe it's upset." Crystal said. Aku Aku then looks down to see a bruise on her stomach.

"How did you get that bruise?" He asked. Crystal only shrugged.

"Don't know. I don't think I bump into anything. It'll go away soon." She replied. "Don't worry about me, Aku Aku. I'm fine now." She turned back her attention to Batty who finished his meal and wrap his wings around himself to get back to sleep, blocking the bright sunlight. The female bandicoot smiled and walk away from her pet. Aku Aku watched in silent. He let out a sigh before he could follow her back to the house.

"Crystal, allow me to use my mojo to check on your body health. After what Crunch told me about Dingodile and N. Gin break into our home, they must've done something. I use my magic to check on my children's health, and they are fine. Allow me to check on yours." Aku Aku said. Crystal sighed in defeat and stood straight. Aku Aku uses his mojo to see through her body. Crystal could feel the warmth on her body, and the gold light is around her body. After a few seconds, Aku Aku opened his eyes in shock and his mojo stopped. Crystal noticed this, and she started to get worried herself.

"What? What is it?" She asked. Aku Aku shook his body in disbelief.

"It...it cannot be." He whispered. "Crystal..."

"What?!"

"You're holding a child!" Aku Aku said. Crystal felt her heart drop. Did she hear that right?

"Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant." Aku Aku said. He gave her a look. "How did this happen?"

"I...I don't know! I couldn't be pregnant! That's impossible!" Crystal said, starting to panic.

"Who have you been mating with?!" Aku Aku half yelled. "Or did someone force himself on you?!"

"No! No one! I didn't sleep with anyone!" Crystal told him. "I swear, I didn't sleep with anyone!" Aku Aku stared at her for a moment. He can sense that she is telling him the truth. No way that Crunch had anything to do with it, neither is Crash. How did this happen? How is Crystal pregnant with a baby? Aku Aku thought back of Dingodile and N. Gin break in the house, the bruise on Crystal's stomach. The ancient mask has to know. Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka must know about this.

"I'm going to have a little visit with my brother and Dr. Cortex. Don't tell anyone about your pregnancy yet. I'll be back later."

* * *

Uka Uka is floating by the window to see the view of the islands in the castle. Then, Aku Aku appeared in the room. The evil mask noticed him, but didn't bother to face his twin.

"Hello, feeble brother." He said.

"Uka Uka, what have you and Dr. Cortex done to Crystal?" Aku Aku asked. "That was out of line!"

"So it worked. Crystal is holding a child that will be ours once it's born." Uka Uka said, forming an evil grin. Aku Aku glared at him. "You cannot protect the little bandicoot offspring. It is already ours. Born or not."

"You and Cortex will never have this child. It is part of Crystal, and that means the bandicoot is hers. The bandicoots will do anything to protect the child." Aku Aku told him. Uka Uka chuckled evilly and turn to his brother.

"You accept the child as your own now? Don't make me laugh, brother! The bandicoot will be a bloodthirsty killer!" He said.

"It won't be! Once it is born, the child will be safe with us, and I will stop you along with Crash and Crunch. You and Cortex will fail! And the child will remain with us." Aku Aku said with a look on his wooden face. "I will protect it."

* * *

Crystal is pacing around the living room, twiddling her fingers. Crash, Coco, and Crunch are watching her from the couch, worried and concerned about her behavior. Coco asked what was the problem, but Crystal told her and the others to wait for Aku Aku to come back home. She doesn't know how the bandicoots are going to react the news. They would either faint or have a heart attack. Aku Aku then appeared in the living room and see everyone. Crystal came over by the mask's side.

"So?" Crystal asked, wanting details.

"My brother and Cortex are involved." Aku Aku whispered to her. "But, don't worry. Your child will be safe with us. I'll protect it." Crystal turned back to the bandicoots.

"What's going on?" Crunch asked. "Something's up."

"Was it Cortex again?" Coco asked. Aku Aku faces them with a serious look. Crystal took a deep breath, preparing to reveal the news.

"Everyone, it is...not easy to tell you this, but..." She trailed off, holding her stomach. "It turns out...I'm...I'm..."

"Oh my god, you're sick!" Crunch said by standing up. "Coco will find you a cure! You'll get better!" Crash made a panic expression, walking over to Crystal to take her hand, gibbering to her. Aku Aku shook his body at them while Coco stood silent.

"No. She is not sick." He told them. Crash and Crunch calmed down a little. Crash let out a sigh of relief. "Crystal, allow me to tell them." Aku Aku said. Crystal nodded at him. "Everyone. Crystal...is pregnant." The bandicoots are silent and still. Crash blinked at Crystal, Coco placed her hand over her mouth in shock, and Crunch suddenly walked over to Crystal, looking down at her.

"Who's the guy? I'll kill him!" He asked. Crystal shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. "Ask Aku Aku."

"Dr. Cortex uses some DNA sample to get Crystal pregnant. That means he uses science without having Crystal mating with a male. I don't know who's blood he uses belongs to, but right now it doesn't matter." Aku Aku told everyone.

"So, Crystal, are you going to keep the baby?" Coco asked, standing up from the seat of the couch.

"I have no other choice. I can't get rid of it or anything." Crystal replied, crossing her arms. "I don't know how to be a parent! I have no experience!"

"Crystal, don't panic. You have us." Crunch told her. "Look, I didn't expect this to happen. Since we're going to have another member in our team, it won't be so bad, right?" Crash turned to Aku Aku with a questioned look on his face. He wanted to know if Aku Aku had experience with children in his days.

"In my human years, the children are different in those days. They do love to play, but sometimes run into danger. So, when the bandicoot is born, we must protect him or her. The child must never be alone." Aku Aku exclaimed. Crystal sat on the pillow on the floor, holding her stomach. Crash walked over to her, touching her shoulder. He is giving her a comfort smile. Coco and Crunch joined him and went around Crystal. Coco held Crystal's hand.

"We will help you get through this." She said. "I will research about pregnancy and such. And hey, I could be an aunt."

"Yeah. And Crash here can be an uncle." Crunch said, pointing at the orange male bandicoot who nodded eagerly. "I can be an uncle too." Crunch continued. Crystal smiled at her friends.

"Thanks, you guys." She said. Coco turned back to Aku Aku.

"Say, you are going be a grandfather, Aku Aku. Since you are a father figure to us, you're going to be a grandpa to a bandicoot baby." She told him. Aku Aku chuckled. Grandpa Aku. He likes the sound of that.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Making Room***

* * *

Crunch is with Coco with the tools to make a new room for the baby. The house only has three rooms, so they must make a fourth for a newcomer. Crystal is sitting on the couch in the living room as Crunch and Coco work on making the space of the new room of the house, reading a book about pregnancy and motherhood. Crash was taking a nap on the floor, snoring softly with his tongue hanging out. Crystal smiled at the sight of him sleeping. Crash sure loves taking naps a lot. Though he had to learn about being responsible since he is going to be an uncle to Crystal's baby. When the day has come, he will be ready to be a responsible, protective uncle. Crystal touches her stomach, smiling a bit.

"Little one, your aunt and uncle are working on your new room." She said, rubbing her stomach. "I never thought I could become a mother. But, let me tell you this. Since you are a part of me, I wanted you to know that I love you very much. Your uncles, aunt, and grandpa will protect you and take good care of you. I'll always be with you." Crash opened one of his eyes while listening to Crystal, bringing his tongue back in his mouth. "Cortex and his minions won't take you away from us. Your grandfather will protect us. And when you come into this world, you will love here in Wumpa Island." Crystal said. Crash smiled as he listens. He sat up and kneeled in front of her, bringing his hand over her stomach. Crystal smiled at him.  
Two bandicoots turn their attention to Coco who walks in, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Whew. So much work. The room will be done in a month or two. Enough time before the baby arrives." Coco said.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Coco. My child will love it." Crystal said.

"Hey, the baby is our family." Coco said with a smile. "So, listen, I have to ask. Have you thought any names?"

"Well, not yet. We don't know if we're having a boy or a girl." Crystal replied. "I'll think of a good name. It depends what gender the baby is gonna be." Crash stood up and gibbered a bit. He is using his body language to Crystal and Coco as if he is trying to tell them what he hopes for. Coco giggled at her brother.

"Crash, you're hoping that Crystal is gonna have a boy?" She asked. Crystal laughed too. Crash chuckled, scratches his head. "What if it's a girl?" Coco asked her big brother. Crash only shrugged, grinning away. Crystal shook her head at him, still keeping her smile. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter. She will love her child either way.

* * *

"So, the bandicoot is pregnant now, eh?" Pinstripe asked. "When is this little brat gonna be born?"

"Possibly by the end of fall." Cortex replied, typing on his computer. "Ohhh! I can't wait to snatch that bandicoot baby out of Crystal's hands once it's born! A little nervous about being a grandfather, but I need a bandicoot to become a general!" Then, Uka Uka appeared in the lab.

"The bandicoot child will be ours, and my feeble brother won't be able to protect it. The bandicoot will be a fighting machine." He growled.

"Oh, it will be, my dear Uka Uka." Cortex snickered. "What's the worse it could happen?"

* * *

 ** _*2 months later...*_**

Crash and Coco are finishing decorating the new room for the baby. Big enough for one child. A crib by the window, a dresser, some toys, and a rocking chair. Crystal walks inside the new room and smiled at the sight of it. The room looks so perfect. The bandicoots work very hard on making the new room. Crystal walked over to the crib that is filled with blankets and pillows.

"What do you think?" Coco asked.

"I love it. This is perfect." Crystal replied. "Thank you all so much." Crash walked over towards the window to see the view of the yard. He imagines the child will be running around the house, laughing with joy with the family. He smiled at the image. Crystal faces Coco and Crash. "Aku Aku spoke to me about this man who could help me out by looking at the ultrasound. Brio?" She asked. Crash and Coco face each other in silent, and Crash only shrugs at his sister. Coco looks at Crystal.

"I hope so. He helps us out saving the world before, and I'm sure he can help you out with your pregnancy." She said. "I mean, we gotta find out what gender this baby is going to be."

"And...what is this Brio like?" Crystal asked, placing one of her hands on her hip.

* * *

A tall bandicoot with sky blue hair in two buns, wearing a lab coat is tinkering with laser guns. Her left ear twitches when she hears a sound coming from the warp room. She turned to see figures appearing on the platform as the portal disappears. Her violet eyes are wide when she recognizes the guests.

"The Bandicoot Warriors! They're here!" She cried out, rushing over to the heroes. She made a bow to them. "Welcome, friends. What a surprise to see you."

"Greetings, Megumi. Is Nitrus Brio here? We need to speak with him." Aku Aku told the bandicoot. The blue haired bandicoot nodded and went off to fetch Brio somewhere in the lair.  
After a while, Brio walked in to greet the bandicoots, and notices Crystal. Aku Aku introduced them, and then told the doctor about Crystal holding a child for a while now. Brio nodded, understanding.

"I see. T-t-t-that Dr. Cortex was desperate for a bandicoot g-g-g-general, and he got Crystal pregnant by using DNA." He said. "All of you, follow me t-t-t-to the room. I'll warm up the ultrasound for your f-f-friend."

"Thank you, Brio." Coco said with a smile. "We owe you big time."

"Oh, n-no problem at all." As Brio is leading the heroes out of the warp room, Crystal leans over to Coco, whispering to her.

"Why does he stutter? Is he scared?" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry. That's how he is since we met years ago." Coco replied. "Kind of a long story."

"I'm still not sure about him." Crunch spoke. "He worked for Cortex once before, right?"

"Yes, but there was betrayal." Aku Aku said. "Brio never had credit in the past, and he quits on Cortex. And I assure you, my children, he will help Crystal. Same goes with the bandicoot females." As they were walking down the hallway, Crash halted by the door as he noticed a familiar figure looking through books. He formed a grin, and ran towards a female bandicoot with blonde hair, wearing a blue and white jumpsuit. He wraps his arms around her body, catching the tall bandicoot by surprise. She looked down and see Crash grinning up at her, chuckling.

"Crash!" Isabella cried with a smile, embracing him back. "I've missed you! You and the others never visit anymore. Where have you been?" Crash scratch the back of his head, feeling ashamed. "Is Dr. Cortex up to something?" Isabella asked. Crash took the bandicoot's hand to lead her where his family follows Brio.

Crystal was lying on the berth as Brio is looking at the ultrasound and found a fetus inside her. The other two female bandicoots are in the room with them to see the ultrasound. One has green hair, and the other has black hair. Crash squinted his eyes when he sees the image of a fetus on the ultrasound. He turned to Aku Aku, pointing at the screen, questioning it.

"The baby will grow inside Crystal, Crash." Aku Aku told him. "It will be born by the end of fall. Sure, it looks odd looking, but it will grow as long as Crystal is alive and eat well to feed it." Crash is confused by all that, but wish that the baby will be born sooner than later. "Brio, is the child healthy since it's been two months?" Aku Aku asked.

"100%, my friend." Brio said. "But, you should know about this... The ch-ch-child is a hybrid."

"What?!" Crunch asked, standing up from the seat. "Hybrid?"

"What kind of DNA did Cortex use?" Liz asked.

"Half bandicoot. That's something new." Coco said. Brio turned to the others as Crystal remains on the berth but shocked that her child is a hybrid.

"He uses a Red Fox DNA." Brio told everyone. "I don't r-r-recall a fox mutant that Dr. C-C-C-Cortex created. Perhaps he saves the blood samples from the past..."

"So...a bandifox?" Coco wondered, shrugging. "The only hybrids we've seen are Dingodile and Rilla Roo, so this baby will be the third hybrid in our lives." Crystal turned to Brio.

"Hybrid or not, the child is still mine. We will protect it no matter what. Cortex won't get his filthy hands on my kid." She said.

"And when you're in labor, you come straight here." Ami said, coming over to Crystal's side. "Since you're the member of the Bandicoot Family, we welcome you and your child." Crystal smiled in thanks at the kind green haired bandicoot. Brio turned to Crystal.

"Come back here in a month. So we will find out what the g-g-gender is." He told her and hand her the list of what foods she will eat for the next few months. Aku Aku turned to the bandicoots.

"Do you all know what to do around Crystal?" He asked. "Assist her whenever she needs one, be careful around her, and protect her."

"Of course." Crunch said with a nod. Crash and Coco agreed. Crystal walked over to the Bandicoots and the mask, ready to go back home to rest. Aku Aku thanked Brio for everything and will return soon for the baby's gender. The Bandicoot Family walked in the warp room to return home.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Restless***

* * *

Months passed, and things are getting hard for Crystal. She didn't get enough sleep every night, because her baby is restless when it moves. What Crystal has to do every night is to play music by her stomach for her baby to hear.  
Crystal is lying on the couch, rubbing her stomach, listening to music while Coco is on the chair with her laptop. Crystal took a drink of the Wumpa Whip.

"You feel okay?" Coco asked, facing her.

"Not really." Crystal replied, looking up at the ceiling. "This kid is getting restless."

"Hey, not much longer. You got a month left till the baby girl is born." Coco said with a smile. Crystal shuts her eyes to relax. Yes, the baby is a girl. When they went to Brio's lab for the checkup, and see that the child is a female, everyone was excited. Even the bandicoot sisters gave Crystal gifts for the child. Clothes, toys, and so many pink things that a girl will love. So nice of them to give Crystal those things for the baby.

"So, how's the new momma feeling?" Crunch asked, coming in the living room with Crash and Aku Aku.

"Stressed and very tired, thank you." Crystal told him with a playful smirk. Crash walked over to her, looking at her huge stomach. Crystal told him that he can touch her stomach to feel the baby. Crash places his hand over the stomach, smiling a little. He felt a small kick, catching him by surprise.

"Did the baby kick?" Crunch asked. Crash nodded at him. Crystal giggled a little.

"She's communicating with you." She said. "She knows your family." Coco looked up at the ancient mask.

"Hey, when the baby grows a little older, should we homeschool her?" She asked.

"It won't be so hard, right?" Crunch asked. "There's no school on the islands or anything. Besides, there are no kids anywhere."

"I believe homeschooling this child will be wise. And you are right about two things, Crunch. There is no school or children around." Aku Aku told the bandicoots. "By the time the child turns 4, we will teach her about the dangers. Never leave her out of your sight when she goes outside to play on free time." Every bandicoot nodded as Crystal strokes her stomach when she feels the movement inside.

"So, have you thought about naming the girl yet?" Crunch asked. "Might be a good start before she's born." Crystal smiled at him. She did think of a name for her daughter.

"I've been thinking it for some time, and I know it'll be perfect for her." Crystal said. "Her name is Ariel."

"Aww. That's a nice name for her." Coco says with a grin. Crash agreed by nodding. Crystal smiled in thanks. Aku Aku went over and use his magic to check on her body, including the baby inside her. Crystal smiled at the warm feeling.

"Things have been good, Crystal." Aku Aku said. "Once you are in labor, we will take you straight to-" He paused when he notices the dark aura around Crystal's body. It makes her wince a little. Aku Aku knew what is causing this. He told the bandicoots to stay with Crystal, and head outside and see Uka Uka floating above the house, chanting with his eyes shut. "Uka Uka! Stop this at once! You're hurting Crystal!"

"I may have, but the child of hers won't be. I want to give the little one a small present." Uka Uka said with a smirk. Aku Aku glared at him. He uses his rainbow beam to shoot his twin brother to make him stop giving away some dark mojo. No way Crystal's daughter will have dark magic against others.

"Stay away from Crystal! Stay away from us!" Aku Aku warned his brother. "The child will never be yours!"

"We will soon see once she is born." Uka Uka told him before disappearing. Aku Aku gritted his teeth in anger. Things are getting very serious. Crystal needs more protection than ever.  
Crystal took a few deep breaths after whatever had happened while Crunch places a wet rag over her forehead to cool her off. Coco held her hand as Crash feels the stomach once more. Aku Aku returned to the living room, telling them that it was Uka Uka who causes the dark magic on Crystal.

"That jerk." Coco muttered.

"Why did he do that?" Crunch asked. Aku Aku wouldn't want them to know that the baby might possibly be born with dark mojo because of Uka Uka. He didn't want to scare Crystal. It's best not to tell them for now.

* * *

One night, Crystal is sleeping soundly in bed. Such a quiet, peaceful night, until something happens to Crystal. The female bandicoot shot up from bed, crying out in pain, holding her stomach. Coco woke up in alarm and turn on the light and see Crystal in agony.

"Crystal! What's the matter?!" Coco asked, running over to Crystal's bed. Aku Aku appeared in the bedroom with Crash and Crunch, half awake by this.

"What's going on?!" Crunch asked. Crystal started to sweat, panting heavily. She slowly looks up at Aku Aku.

"The...baby..." She breathed. "I...I think it's...coming!"

"What, now?!" Aku Aku cried out in shock. "But it's too early!"

"Tell that to the baby!" Crystal said. "Get me to Brio! Now! It hurts too much!" Crunch came over and picked up Crystal as Crash and Coco rush out to get to the basement. Aku Aku followed them down the basement to see Coco activating the portal.

"We must hurry!" Crunch said, looking down at Crystal breathing hard, holding her stomach. Everyone went through the portal to get to Brio's lair.

* * *

Crystal was rushed in the emergency room with the bandicoot sisters and Aku Aku as Crash, Crunch, and Coco were asked to be waited outside of it. Isabella is outside in the halls with the bandicoot who are very worried sick about Crystal. How could she be in labor already? The baby won't be born till next month, and now...things have changed.

"I hope she'll be okay." Coco said, pacing around nervously. "But, why does this have to happen now?"

"No idea." Crunch said. "We won't know till-" He was cut off when Uka Uka and Cortex appeared in the hallway. Behind them are Tiny, N. Gin, and Dingodile. The bandicoots glared at them, blocking their way from going to the room where Crystal is giving birth. Isabella came in front with a sneer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Heard that our bandicoot had other plans." Cortex said with a smirk. "One month early. But we don't mind of the kid arriving."

"Back off you freaks!" Coco said. "Ariel will always be with us! Aku Aku will-"

"Ohhh!" N. Gin chuckled. "They gave the baby a name! And...it's a girl! We're going to have a female general!" Crunch snarled at the villains. He came in front with Crash and Coco as Isabella sneaks away to warn Brio and the others in the room. Cortex got his laser gun out.

"Now, let us through." He told them with a sneer.

"Or face the consequences." Uka Uka growled. The bandicoots aren't showing fear or back down. They won't let their enemies get Crystal's child. They will fight to protect the new family member.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Birth***

* * *

Tiny started to charge towards Crunch as N. Gin took out two laser guns on Coco. Cortex started to shoot Crash with the plasma bolts at him as Uka Uka watches. Crash spins at the green plasma to hit Cortex back. Coco uses her karate moves on N. Gin by kicking him in the stomach to make him howl in pain. Crunch and Tiny are wrestling on the floor with growls.

"The bandicoot is ours!" Cortex told the bandicoots. He continues to shoot plasmas at Crash who dodged the purple and blue ones, but will spin the green ones to hit Cortex.

 _ **XX**_

Crystal was gripping on the sheets, crying in agony trying to deliver her baby. Isabella warned Brio and the others that Cortex is outside with the bandicoots. Aku Aku teleported out of the room as the bandicoot sisters and Brio will take care of Crystal.

"Breath, Crystal! Breath, and get ready to push!" Liz said, holding Crystal's hand. Ami and Megumi are between her legs to help Brio with the delivery. Crystal was sweating. She took a few deep breaths.

"Push, Crystal!" Isabella told her. Crystal gritted her teeth and let out a yell.

"Oh my god! This hurts!"

"Keep going!" Ami said. "Keep pushing!" Crystal grunted and began to push. She can't handle so much pain, but her daughter must be out.

 _ **XX**_

Crunch pushed Tiny to the wall, Coco kicks N. Gin's head, and Crash spins the green plasma back at Cortex. Uka Uka growled at his henchmen. Before he could use his dark mojo on the bandicoots, Aku Aku uses his shield to protect them.

"Stand aside, brother. Lend us the child." Uka Uka demanded.

"Not a chance, Uka Uka." Aku Aku told him. He uses his rainbow beam at his twin brother and the others. Cortex let out a scream of agony. "Leave this place! If you ever get near my children, I will send you all off to space!" Aku Aku warned them. He uses his power to teleport the villains out of the lab of Brio's. The bandicoots recovered from the fight and thanked Aku Aku for the help. Before any of them could speak, a loud scream is heard from the room.

"What is happening to Crystal?" Coco asked in alarm. Aku Aku teleported from the hallway to get to the room where Crystal is held. Crash's teeth started to chatter. He is scared about Crystal's situation inside.

"I couldn't imagine how much painful could it be about giving birth to one kid." Crunch said.

"I hear it is painful." Coco commented.

* * *

After cleaning the baby, Brio and Ami wrapped her with a pink blanket and hand it over to Crystal who sweats after the experience. She looks down at her daughter who is now in her arms. The baby has the same fur color as Crystal's, except the ears and tail are red/orange. The tips of the ears are brown like the fox's. And the hair is dark red.

"Congratulations, Crystal. It's a healthy baby girl." Isabella said with a smile.

"And g-g-g-good news, Crystal and Aku Aku." Brio spoke. "Turns out that this child doesn't have d-d-d-dark powers that Uka Uka tried to give her." Aku Aku and Crystal let out a sigh of relief. The baby is born normal. No mojo in her. Aku Aku looks down at the baby with a smile.

"She is beautiful." He said.

"She sure is, Aku Aku." Crystal whispered. She looked up at the mask, asking him if Crash, Crunch, and Coco can come in to see the new member of the family. Of course, Aku Aku went out the room to bring the bandicoots in. Crash, Coco, and Crunch walked in the room to see Crystal in bed, holding her daughter. Aku Aku came back beside Crystal look over his new granddaughter. Brio and the bandicoot sisters left the room to give the family some alone time with Crystal and the baby.

"Awwww." Coco cooed. "She's so cute."

"So tiny." Crunch said with a smile. Crash looked over to see the face of the baby and smiled at the sight. This is the first time he's seen a baby.

"Welcome to the world, Ariel." Crystal says, feeling her daughter's hair. The baby started to open her eyes, seeing some faces looking down at her. Yet her vision is blurry. Her eyes are sky blue. "Look, she opened her eyes." Crystal said.

"They are so pretty." Coco commented. "Can...we hold her, Crystal?" Crystal hands Ariel over to Coco. The baby cooed a little and look up at Coco. "Hey there, Ariel. I'm Coco, your aunt." She turned to Crunch and Crash who look down at her. "And here are your uncles, Crunch and Crash."

"Welcome to the family, kiddo." Crunch said. Crash tapped on Coco's shoulder. He wanted to hold Ariel next.

"Alright, alright." Coco said. She carefully hands the baby over to Crash. Coco shows Crash how to hold the baby properly, by holding the head up right. The orange bandicoot held his niece as he sat on Crystal's bed. Ariel blinked at him in wonder. Crash made a funny face at her by crossing his eyes and stick out his tongue. Ariel let out a giggle.

"Wow. A newborn actually laughs." Crunch said. Aku Aku chuckled.

"Crash could be a great uncle by making his niece happy." He said. Crystal smiled. Just last year, she joined the Bandicoot Family and she fits in well. Crash and Crunch fight over her a few times before, but they finally see her as a sister. And now, she is a mother. Still, she is happy to have a daughter. Ariel Bandifox. She must be protected from Cortex, Uka Uka, and the rest who want her as a general of the army. Aku Aku will be sure that no one will try to take away his new granddaughter. A new life begins for the Bandicoot Family.

* * *

 ***The End***


End file.
